A New Contract
by Frostgem
Summary: Ciel's soul was stolen away and he became a shinigami. Sebastian finds his Bouchan looking very different but easily the same when he and his Bouchan, Hitsugaya make a new contract so Toushiro can kill Aizen Toushi/Sebby
1. Chapter 1

A New Contract

The loud, erupting sound of a wall once again crashing into his division made Toushiro sigh. It was early morning and his teal eyes wondered out the window to an all too familiar sight.

"Give me back my coat!" Said a shinigami with red flowing hair.

"Not until you give me back my hair brush!" snapped a second shinigami as the rose from the ground holding a long red coat.

"Yumichika!" the red head charged.

"Grell!" The feathered man charged.

Hitsugaya's teeth gritted. Every goddamn morning started with the squad 11 bitch fight knocking down in wall but this time he'd had enough.

He set down in pen and his hand went for his zanpactou.

"Reign over the frosted heaven." He muttered and before the two could reach each other they were cold statures.

"I have had enough of you two." He stormed over the crowd of squad members who had come to watch the show quickly dispirited fear of the quite literal on coming storm.

"B-b-b-but i-i-it was h-h-h-him." Yumichika stuttered.

"I-i-i-it was h-h-h-his f-f-fault." Grell argued.

"I don't give a damn whose fault it is," He snapped, "I don't give a damn who took what just keep your argument from destroying my squad!"

"A-apologies c-c-c-c-c-captain," The both said.

Hitsugaya turned to walk away, "I expect you two to start fixing this once you thaw out," He told them as he left.

As soon as the child captain was out of ear range Yumichika raged,

"B-brat. T-t-t-this is g-g-going to ruin m-my h-hair"

"I-i-i-t seems I w-w-w-will never e-e-escape from a-a-annoying b-b-rats." Grell stuttered as he glared at the squad ten seal on the boy's back.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya walked back to his office now in a much better mood having frozen the two. He rest Hyroinmaru on the desk and slumped into his chair with a sigh.<p>

"Now for the second problem," He looked to the large pile of paperwork.

Going to pick up his pen again a strange glint caught his eye. He blinked, his curious teal eyes wandering to the source of the blue out-of-place glint.

A ring.

He picked up and examined the silver ring. It was large…or well it was to his child sized fingers meaning he'd have to wear it on his thumb. The main thing that told him it wasn't left behind by Matsumoto was the large blue diamond. He remembered Matsumoto stating that big diamonds weren't her thing so he had to wonder where this thing came from.

And why it was familiar to him…

"That's pretty captain,"

He glanced up to see his Lieutenant back from her meeting her sky blue eyes lingering on the ring,

"Where did you get it?"

"Found it here," He replied, "Suppose you don't recognise it."

She shook her head, "Nope." Then she cracked a smile, "You should try it on."

"But It's not mine," He replied as she buzzed to the other side of the room and snatched it.

"Finders keepers." Matsumoto shrugged grabbing his hand as slipping it on his thumb.

"H-Hey!" He snapped his hand back but too late.

The ring fit snugly and although he wasn't going to admit it to Rangiku it felt right.

"Suits you, captain." She clapped.

"Whatever," He growled not wanting to admit to her being right, "Just get on with your work."

"Alright." The lieutenant chirped.

Rangiku ditched obviously as soon as she could and Histsugaya got about half way through before deciding it was at least time for a break.

* * *

><p>The boy went out to the squad 10 gardens for some fresh air chuckling to himself sadistically as he saw Grell and Yumichika still partly frozen. There was nothing wrong in enjoying the suffering of other right?<p>

He looked up to the sky lightly pondering the question before a hint of black in the blue caught his eye. It floated down and he caught it a quick swoop.

Opening his small pale hand the black feather was whisked away by a gust of wind.

He wouldn't be so childish as to chase a feather now would he…but…where did it come from?

Curiosity got the better of him and followed as the feather was led by the wind. The wind seemed to be strange today though, Hitsugaya found himself lead to a small forest he was actually quite familiar with. He would run off here to train every so often but he only realised where it was when the feather landed in a small lake.

The light feather hardly made a ripple as the sun reflected off the shining blue surface of the water.

"Weird…" He muttered walking over to the water's surface.

Looking down he saw a strange reflection. The boy in the water scowled back at him with flat black hair and cold blue eyes. He right eye was strange though instead of blue like the other it had an odd symbol. It reminded him vaguely of some kind of demonic pentagram.

Hearing a sound he looked away a moment only to look back to see the white hair and green eyes he was used to.

"You have changed quite a lot."

Histugaya snapped round hand hovering for Hyroinmaru as he looked to the man who stepped out of the shadows.

He was tall and thin with a pale completion. His red eyes looked at him kindly and he smiled like he had found something he had lost for a long time. His body was clad in a straight black suit and Toushiro relaxed slightly even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Who are you?" The boy asked warily.

The man's smile faltered slightly but he recovered putting a hand on his heart, he said, "I should not have to remind you of a name you gave me," slowly he dropped to a one knee bow, "Bouchan."

"Bou…chan…" Hitsugaya muttered.

The memories flashed in his mind.

The fire.

His parents.

Elizabeth.

Madam Red.

Everything from his short 13 year life flashed through his mind and burned like fire.

When he came back to reality he was leaning into the black butlers arms his body limp.

Blinking his teal eyes a couple of times he calmed his frantic breathing and said the name. The named he gave than man all those years ago,

"Sebastian…"

He recovered and pushed himself off the man,

"You've given me a headache," He snapped smirking slightly as Sebastian smiled and calmly, replied,

"My apologies Bouchan but I did not expect your memories to flood back so quickly."

"You left this for me," He fiddled with the ring slightly.

"It is yours," He said.

Hitsugaya didn't reply. His hand went through his hair as he tried to clear through the jumble of memories.

He had made a contract to take revenge for what happened to him after he was abducted from the fire in the mansion that killed his parents. He remembered getting that revenge thanks to Sebastian so…

"Why am I a shinigami?" He asked, "Why didn't you eat my soul?"

"It was stolen," Sebastian's smile faded, "The shinigami seemed to be able to sense the power you would hold and killed you before I could devour your soul and crossed you over."

Toushiro scowled, "but Grell said I was nothing special,"

"After becoming a captain yourself you think Grell's opinion matters for much." Sebastian smirked again.

"Ture." Toushiro let himself briefly smile.

His mind wandered briefly wondering if the red head, chainsaw wielding shinigami had de-frosted yet but he brought himself back to a more pressing subject,

"So are you here to take what's yours?" He asked.

"I've watched you for a while now bouchan," Sebastian titled his head, "Even if I said I was, would you let me?"

"I wouldn't have much of a choice, we had a contract," He replied looking away.

"You no longer have the symbol of our contract," The demon pointed out, "The contract is void."

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I am sill bound,"

Sebastian slipped one his gloved off to show the make of their contract will etched into his skin,

"I cannot make a contract with another soul, nor can I eat another soul as long as I am bound by our former contract."

Hitsugaya frowned, "What you're saying is you want to make another contract with me?"

"If you have a wish Bouchan," Sebastian told him, "If you do not I will simply have to starve."

Hitsugaya tried to make it look like he didn't care. Sebastian was just a stupid demon here for the hunt right? Why should he care?

But for some reason no matter how many times he reminded himself of that fact, the idea of Sebastian starving to death pulled on his heart. Maybe it was because the demon had always been there. No matter what got in the way the demon would always come at his call.

So what if that was part of the contract? So what if it was only cause he was protecting his next meal? Ciel…Hitsugaya came to see it as a bit more.

"There is a wish," Toushiro looked up, "a contract we can make."

Sebastian seemed mildly surprised thinking that maybe the boy's loyalty to the soul society would have put him off but when he saw the hatred that flashed in the boy's eyes as his wish came to mind he smiled a wicked grin. His Bouchan had not changed.

"You are a shinigami now, not a human," he spoke, "So our contract will work differently. The ring I gave you will work as the catalyst to keep the contract active and the make of the contract in your eye will not show until you are actively using something in the contract."

"Like when your demon tells only showed when I gave you an order?" Toushiro asked.

"Exactly," Sebastian strode forward and knelt in front of the boy, "Now, What is it you wish in this new contract?"

Gently the demon took the hand that bored the blue diamond ring and Hitsugaya took a breath.

"The wish that you are to make reality in order to obtain my soul, Sebastian," He said clearly and unwavering, "You are to make is possible for me to kill Souske Aizen."

Sebastian chuckled, "You could not make it easy could you?"

"Do you accept?" Toushiro stared down hard.

"Of course, Bouchan." With that his eyes glowed pink and Sebastain leaned forward to kiss the blue diamond and seal their new contract.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own bleach or Black Butler<strong>

**crossover done becuse of a challange i saw by CosmosQueen. Thought it sounded fun. I might attempt at making it Yoai but I'm not too good with romance but I think I will try. **

**even if I dont I plan of having some cute scenes anyway lol**

**hope you like**


	2. Chapter 2

A new contract

Sebastian found himself very put out by his Bouchan's new life. He was no longer needed for most; if not all the jobs he formally performed. Hitsugaya got himself up in the morning, got himself dressed, got himself washed, organised his own day, organised his own subordinates. He asked his butler to do nothing more that stay out of sight as the shinigami wouldn't take kindly to a demon running around.

Sebastian didn't like it.

He didn't like having to watch Hitsugaya's life from the shadows.

Too be so close but so far from that hateful soul he loved.

Yes, loved. It was more than hunger that brought Sebastian to his search across the Soul Society to find his captured little count.

The demon pushed a hair out of the face of his sleeping prize. His appearance had changed but that wasn't a bad thing. Sebastian liked the unnaturally bright hair and eyes the child now had and his soul was as hateful as it had ever been. He couldn't wait to taste.

After watching a for few days the demon thought he would change things. He would show his Bouchan that there were plenty of things he could do for him even without being caught by another shinigami.

Toushiro gave a small moan as he rolled over in his bed roll. He was going to give himself another 5 minutes but a strange smell hit his nose. A smell his past life would have placed in a second.

"What's…?"

His dull and sleepy teal eyes looked round to both a familiar and unfamiliar sight. Sebastian gave a soft laugh as he knelt on the floor beside him pouring the steaming tea into the green cup.

"Earl Grey, Bouchan." He told him.

"But," The sleepy captain sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I only had green tea here didn't I?"

"I acquired some through the night," The butler held out the cup and Toushiro took it.

The boy took a sip and let a small smile grace his face. He'd almost forgotten there were other kinds of tea in the world. Quickly he shook it off and glared at Sebastian.

"I told you to stay hidden. Not run off and get me tea." He snapped not mentioning that it was actually maybe a little bit appreciated.

"I was not seen Bouchan." Sebastian replied calmly.

"Great, so now there's a phantom tea thief running round the Soul Society." The boy huffed getting out of his bed,

"If there anything you want me to do, Bochan?" Sebastian asked knowing how his master had become.

He didn't like asking for Sebastian to do things he knew he could but at the same time... He could give orders easy, he did it with his subordinates all the time, but asking someone to do something he should. He always hesitated. He didn't want to look weak and relying on his butler was now a weakness.

"Put the bedroll away." Toushiro told him after a moment's silence.

"Of course, Bouchan." Sebastian gave his bow and did as ordered.

Toushiro got ready for the day, putting on a fresh captain's uniform and fixing his hair. He finished his tea and turned to Sebastian once he was finished.

"I need to talk to you about something," He said as Sebastian filled his cup with the rest of what was in the teapot without order.

"What would it be about?" he asked as Toushiro took the cup again.

"Can you get to the world of the living by yourself?" the boy looked up.

Sebastian blinked wondering why such a question was coming up, "No," He answered, "There is quite a lot of security to travel between here and the world of the living."

Toushiro nodded, "That maybe a problem as I'm being sent there in a squad to investigate these arrancar sightings."

"The front line…" Sebastian didn't seem too happy.

"It'll give a good view of the enemy," Toushiro took a sip of his tea and smile, "Make it easier for me to come up with something that will get us close to Aizen."

It worried Sebastian a little. Toushiro, Ceil, could fend for himself now. When it came to a battle he may not be needed. He may have to just watch like he had been so far. So close, yet so far.

"Anyway, your best bet it probably using Grell," The boy continued knocking Sebastian out of his thoughts, "Use him, get to the world of the living and find a way to blend in there. Me and my squad will be posing as high school students and I'm not taking bets but we will likely be staying at the house of a girl called Orihime since the substitute shinigami won't have enough room for all of us. Try get something that will keep you in contact with us."

"Is that an order?" The demon asked.

"I'd rather not call it an order as I can't hide my contract symbol without arousing suspicion." He replied, "Call it a mandatory suggestion."

Sebastian smirked, "And how will you know I've completed the task and not ignored it?"

Toushiro glanced at the demon before sighing, "I'll just have to trust you."

The demon chuckled and before Toushiro could do much else his chin was captured by a gloved hand. Taken by surprise his face was brought to meet the smiling face of the demon, red to teal.

"You would trust a demon from hell?" He sound so amused when he heard the boy's breath hitch and slowly moved their faces closer.

"I-" Their noses were touching, lips so close. Hitsugaya's eyelids slipped down expectantly as his heart began to race, "I have already…in the past."

His voice came out airy, hot breath tickling Sebastains lips as he smiled ever more. His hand changing to a less hard grip and his thumb stroked the boy's soft pale cheek as he pulled the gap as close as it could get without touching.

"True."

Toushrio got impatient and took what he wanted. He pressed his lips to the demons but then seemed unsure

Sebastian seemed amused,

_Still so innocent._

As the boy was about to pull away the demon started to move his lips against his. Sucking licking a biting at the soft virgin lips. Toushiro tried to mimic as Sebastian's hands moved down so he could lift the boy onto the kitchen counter.

Hitsugaya didn't seem to take notice engrossed in the actions of their lips. He opened his mouth again to try mimic Sebastian but the demon darted his tongue inside. The boy squeaked slightly at the sudden invasion trying to push his way into Sebastian's mouth but the demon wasn't having it. Eventually he gave in allowing the demon to explore inside.

Sebasitan let out a lusty moan as he tasted the soul he would give everything to devour. His hands constricted around the boy's tiny waist making him gasp and his muscles tighten , his arms around Sebastian's neck tighten up and closing the minimal gap that was between them.

Toushiro found his tongue being lead into the demons and the genius curiously explored. He didn't know the mouth was such as interesting place as he was taken over by an urge to get to know it all. He tried to reach every spot, every area but eventually his lungs started to burn.

The boy pulled back with a flushed face, sparkling wet lips parted as he tried to re-fill his lungs with long deep breaths. His half lidded eyes watched as Sebastian opened his blood red eyes and smile wider than before. He half wondered why the demon wasn't panting too but sometimes he had to wonder if demons even needed to breath.

Sebastian's hands slipped from his tiny waist, taking the boys small hands and gently guiding them off his shoulders onto the boys lap.

"I believe you have a meeting," He said.

Toushiro blinked, the light flicking back on in his mind,

"If you've made me late I'm going to kill you," He hissed hopping off the counter and leaving.

Sebastian simply chuckled and went to clean away what the boy had left out.

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: i do not own anything<strong>

**:O i have never writen anything like that before D:**


End file.
